User blog:Ebioul/How I resize and add images
'Getting the Image' 1'''. Play as the dinosaur you need to get an image of. It's best if you get the dinosaur to adult as it'll give you a bigger model to use which will make the image editing '''much easier. 2'''. Go to a place with a solid colour like the ocean. This makes it easier to make the image '''transparent since you'll be able to delete the whole background with 2 clicks if the colour is solid enough. If the dinosaur you're using is a similar colour to the ocean, try going to a sandy place. 2a. 'If you're going to the ocean, make sure to place something like a nest above the water so you can stand on it while having a blue background. Choose either the normal nest ''or the leaf nest - whichever one '''contrasts more with the colour of the dinosaur chosen. 3. Once you've reached your destination, get on the nest/wait at the beach until the sun is at its highest in-game. It's easier to edit images when it's sunny. 4. 'Stand in a position which will make the dinosaur's features easier to see and make the angle like the images below. Try to make the angle as close as possible to make the images consistent. Carnotaurus.png|'An image not edited by me Carno.PNG|'An image edited by me' Spinosaurus.png|'An image not edited by me' Spino2.PNG|'An image edited by me' 5. If you're using Windows, use the 'Snipping Tool' in the Accessories folder OR ''press print screen (PrtScr button.) I recommend using the snipping tool more. To use the snipping tool, press 'New' when it opens up and draw a rectangle around the dinosaur. If your cursor is in the way, press 'New' again to cancel it and move it out of the way. If you decide to press print screen, go on MS Paint and press 'Paste'. Click the 'Select' button and draw a rectangle around the dinosaur and then press 'Crop'. Save the image as something you'll '''remember'. E.g. 'Carno.png' 6. Download Paint.NET here and open it up. 7. '''Open up the image you saved and press the blue cursor button on the left toolbar. Once you've pressed the button, select the image and drag it slightly. This will uncover the transparent background behind it. '''8. Select the eyedropper tool and click on the transparent background. After that, click on the magic wand and click on the background. Make the tolerance as high as you can while making sure it doesn't cover any parts of the dinosaur. Press backspace to delete the background. 9. Keep deleting parts of the background until you only have the dinosaur and a transparent background. 10. Select the white/normal cursor button and drag a rectangle over the dinosaur. After that, press the blue cursor button and then press 'Image' and then 'Crop to selection' 11. At this point, you're done with acquiring a dinosaur! To be honest, I can't really be bothered to explain in more detail about making stuff transparent but you'll get better with practice and you could also google stuff up. Important Things to Take Note of/Tips *Make use of the 'rectangle select' when you're deleting large parts of the background. You can also use this if the magic wand selects too much of the background and dinosaur to split the background up so it doesn't cover the dinosaur. *Use the 'Eraser' to get rid of the finer details. Note: You cannot use the eraser while you have the transparent 'colour' selected. Click on a random colour in the palette. 'Uploading the Image' 1. '''Follow this link http://dinosimulator.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload . If you don't want to go back to this blog post to find the upload page every time, just delete everything after .wikia.com in the link address and replace it with /wiki/special:upload '''2. Upload your image and make sure the image name isn't the same as another image on the wikia. 3. Go to the dinosaur's page and click the arrow on 'Edit' and click 'Classic Editor' 4. Click on the 'source' tab. 5. '''If the code doesn't have this ----> |image = IMAGENAME.png 262x262px Add it in. If it does, replace the ImageName with the name of the image you uploaded. '''Note: The image name is CASE SENSITIVE. Even the 'png' part is case sensitive. If you make a mistake with the cases, it won't work. You need to put in the exact name. I think that's all there is to uploading an image! Category:Blog posts